Hide the Existence
by Tyalie
Summary: Thoroughly disappointed at the lack of information concerning Thranduil and his past, I played pass-the-blame, and wrote this fanfic proving the guilty role played by Mary Sues.
1. One

**Hide the Existence **Tyalie

**Summary: **Thoroughly disappointed at the lack of information concerning Thranduil and his past, I played pass-the-blame, and wrote this fanfic proving the guilty role played by Mary Sues. Warning: Pyromanical Authress. Keep away from flames.

**Rating: **PG-13 for language and violence to Sues.

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way, form, or dimension own the Lord of the Rings.

**AN/ Yeah, its a MS Bashing fic. If you do like Mary Sues, I doubt you'll like this fic. Part of my AntiSue campaign. No, it's not the one I promised in my bio, but it's similar. I meant to post it after that fic, but when I wrote it today I couldn't resist. If you like this, a second, longer, better one is coming up next. **

Hide the Existence

He could feel her breath on his neck.

She was so close: her slender, perfectly manicured hands were intertwined in his hair; he could count every one of her long, curled eyelashes; her soft, melodious voice speaking of undying love beat like a battering ram on his senses; gold flecks danced triumphantly in her shining emerald eyes; there was not a line on her flawless face.

Where from Undun had she come?

Eryn Galen was protected against this, there were guards... the gates wouldn't open to a stranger. He knew the danger she was to him and... A cold note struck at the thought of his family, these creatures would stop at nothing, he needed to get away, he needed to warn them...

But he couldn't resist her.

She was moving even closer, coyly flipping golden locks to rival his own. Was that hurried footsteps he heard behind her, or the hammering of blood in his ears? He had to... had to get away... Those rose-red lips had stopped moving and were poised to meet his own. Closer... But she gasped softly and he jerked slightly, sensing some break in the tone. Even as he watched, her skin faded and her eyes dimmed... but her red lips were being slowly painted an even brighter crimson: the color was flowing over them and trick'ling down the side of her mouth. The Mary-Sue teetered for a frozen moment, then fell forward.

The spell snapped, and Thranduil looked upon his son standing above the dead monster holding a bloodstained sword.

**Thats right, a stray Mary Sue mistook the Elven King for his son. See how Mirkwood handles that in the next few chapters! **

**EDIT: This story was edited Feb/1/05 for excessive A/Ns. Sorry.**


	2. Two

II  


The two shadowy figures stood motionless, but John shifted nervously in his seat and tried to concentrate on what they were saying. Wished they would stop looking at him like that. Always dreaded meetings like this.  
  
...and you sympathise, no word must reach the modern world of this. the first one was saying now in a soft, controled voice. It threaten's the entire kingdom.  
  
Of course, but what about--  
  
We see that our Prince cannot be erased completely from the texts, but strongly recomend you to follow these precautions we have detailed for you. Understand, he is most displeased with the situation as it is. The second cut him off smoothly. John winced and wondered, not for the first time, if they could read minds.  
  
I'm not responsible for stray women. John insisted angrily. You cannot blame _me_.  
  
But the first one swept back it's hood and surveyed him dispassionatly. You will surrender all texts concerning King Thranduil to us. He will not be mentioned in conversation or interview. You will pretend to know little about him and his history. You must never give a detailed account of his appearance, and discourage art wherever possible.   
  
Thank you for your time, Mr. Tolkien.   
  
And with no further words, the two elves turned on their heels and walked silently out of his office. At his desk, J. R. R. Tolkien gulped and shifted through his papers.

Some time later, Thranduil and Legolas sat comfortably by a large fireplace and watched all written traces of the Elven King slowly burn.


End file.
